Return of the Mobian
by MilesADChipmunk
Summary: (Remastered/Redo from The Last Mobian Race) AU version that Sonic and the others are human. Sonic and the others are having a great time in their life, when Sonic need to find a job and fast. Yet he have no idea that he made a mistake when he enter one of them including his little brother Tails as well. Yet Sonic and the others learn that one character is the Last Mobian. But who?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and Sega**

**This is a redo from my old and almost forgotten story in Sonic story called The Last Mobian, which I have don't done for a very long time since then. That I'd decide to recreate a new version with extended and new character from any Sonic series of game franchise character or even Archie or any other characters in Sonic's comic as well. **

**Anyway, this is a prologue series, yet Chapter 1 is in the next page when you see it. After this is a remastered series or redo from what you call it. Anyway I hope you will enjoy reading it, yet it was captivates on your likeness.**

Prologue: Tale from the Past

Long time ago in ancient time on the planet Erath. There are two separate races across the same planet since life begin walk on the planet. One of them is human and the other one who happen to be an animal-morphism called Mobian are living on the same planet. They are living together in peace and harmony without cause a single trouble between two nations, nor making a single war effort on them. That peace is the only solution to them. Once they are now living together and create their civilisation as mark of the new beginning for them for over a decade.

Until something went very wrong, while the peace is still in large.

One-by-one, few Mobian have somehow fallen ill, when many human doctors and Mobian doctors and scientists are trying to figure what's went wrong. Expert are doing what they can to figure what's happen to the Mobian. Yet, half of the population have somehow fallen ill and yet pass away in unknown reason. Many Mobian doctor and scientists have also fell ill and yet all of them are also pass away as well. Things are very worst to the human, that many of them are trying to support, so that they will find the cure or help them to bring them back, by praying to their beloved creator.

And yet, after what happened: all the Mobian are now gone – completely gone. All of them are now extinction, that shock, upset and anger to all human race, that their ancestors have met them in the past, yet, after more than a decade that all of the Mobian are gone, not even the last they'd protected it is now gone for good. It is one of the most saddest and more devastation news to all human race, that all of the Mobian are gone now in the face of the earth. When many humans are now living in world of despair and sadness on them. Yet the government, the parliament, the mayor, the prime minster and the monarchy have agree to an honourable remembrance to them, so that they will never forget and remembering when their ancestors met them long ago as part of their remembrance to make sure they will never forget on them. Not ever.

Yet according to theory or expert in general theory, that they'd predict that a single, remain Mobian on the Earth, will become the very last, so that they will protect it at all cost. The question is to them: how or where is to find the last Mobian on Earth? All they have to do is wait, hoping that the last of Mobian will show up and make history once more. If the last one will not show up, then their hope will be forever lost in a void of despair. Yet, they still have hope that the last one will be the symbol of hope. That hope will be the Last Mobian.

* * *

**This is short, I know about. **

**But I like I said, Chapter 1 is in the next page, because I work so hard to create this chapter and very hard to recreated story. Anyway, don't judge on my writing nor making a critic as well. Look at my profile when you look at it when you see it, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and Sega as well**

**This is chapter 1 and everything is same from my story except some difference to compare from my old and original story. Yet everything is remastered okay. So that I hope you will understand from what you know about it. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy reading this, so that it will captivates on your likeness and one more thing. This is an AU version that Sonic and the other are human okay, because I look every image in every website that I saw Sonic and the others are human in different AU version, okay. So that I hope it will make you very interesting on your likeness.**

Chapter 1: Morning News to the Family

It's morning from one of the local house residence houses in Green Park City. When one of them is still fast asleep in his own bed and his own room who has been working overnight, until he drop off at 2 in the morning, when he was too focus to fix things, so that one day he will be a famous inventor in the mere future. Once he's still fast asleep in his own bed and the time is quarter to 7 from his own digital alarm clock that's near toward him, when a voice said to him, while he is still sleeping.

"Miles," a voice said his name Miles, when a footstep is now approaching and near toward a bedroom door, when the door is now open and revealed to be a 15-year-old teenager boy with spikey blue hair, peach colour skin with green eyes and wearing a white shirt and blue jacket that match toward his hair with light blue jean with red and white sneakers. "Miles."

A teen approach toward a person who call Miles, when he look at him and see him fast asleep, when he sigh out from his mouth. "Guess you are been working all night to fix thing or carefully construct a model planes from your own personal hobby. Seriously little bro, you need some rest, so that you got school for today," he place his hand on his little brother and gently shaking him. "Miles Hedgehog, will please wake up from your bed."

When a suddenly moan take place on him, when a teen sigh out, and said, "Guess you are leaving with no choice, but to do this," he quickly trickle him from his little brother side and quickly cause his little brother Miles to laugh so loud, that a teen have somehow use an ultimate weapons that cause him to wake up when the younger brother said.

"Okay-okay," he continually to laugh and try to beg for mercy. "You win- you win! I got up; I got up!"

As the older brother kindly release his little brother from his deadly tickle attack, when Miles revealed himself from his blue cover with white fluffy cloud, that Miles is an eight-years old with strawberry blond hair, fair skin colour, with blue eyes, when he's rubbing his eyes and make a sudden yawn from him, when he got up from his brother 'weapon attack on him' that he wear his own pyjamas in light blue-button shirt with Fokker images on it with several clouds as well. Behind him, there is a soft-toy that shape like a fox in bright golden colour with blue eyes on it.

Once Miles Hedgehog is finally got up, when he saw his big brother Sonic, is standing right in front of him. That Miles' room is a large room with his work desk for his homework and also his hobbies as well. The wall is printed with orange, who happen to be his favourite colour and with few several posters that are contain like films, his favourite player in the team and picture of a famous scientist that he admire ever since.

Although he is not a very happy since his brother trickle him in perfect when he quickly replied to him, "You always make me trickle and yet I'd almost wet myself, Sonic."

He said to his big brother of the families, Sonic Maurice Hedgehog.

"Sorry about that Miles," Sonic quickly apologise to him. Knowing that Sonic is the oldest of the families before Miles comes along.

"You know I hate that name," Miles replied to him.

"Oh, right, I totally forgot about all this," Sonic again apologise to him. "Sorry, Tails."

"Much better," 'Tails' happily accept his brother word about all this.

"Sonic," cried out from downstairs who have a voice of a female, "is Tails up?"

"Yes," Sonic replied behind his shoulder. "He's up."

"Good," she replied to him. "Tell him to get dress, that pancake is now almost ready."

"Understood," he quickly acknowledge and understood to her. When a footstep is walking away from it, when he look back at his little brother. "You get use the bathroom first and then get dress that Sonia is making pancake for you, so that you won't be late for school."

"Okay, big brother," Miles respond to him, when he quickly unveil his cover from his bed and heading toward the bathroom to wash himself up, when Sonic almost laugh at him, knowing he love his little brother ever since. Once he saw Miles or Tails, that his little brother didn't like his actual name called Miles that his full name is Miles Prower Hedgehog, yet, everyone believe that is a pun name. Instead he decide to go as Tails that base one of his favourite myth call Kitsune who got separate long tails. But Sonic knows that there is a Kistune-Fox Mobian in the past since he remember when he was little, yet, all of them are now gone, which it was heartbroken for them.

But in couple months times, that the anniversary and remembrance day on the Mobian so that all human will never forget on them. Knowing it is very important to them all. Once Sonic saw him and sorting out his little brother bed and walk out Tails' bedroom and heading down the stairs. Upon down the stairs, when he saw one photo of him and his little brother were small including four others as well, two of them are Sonic's others brother and sister are both the same age and behind are his parents. His father got excellent resemble of him with blue hair and green and his mother got long dark purple hair with beautiful blue eyes with kind and helpful smile on her.

Sonic knows who they are – his parents and the two of them are standing aside are Sonia and Manic Hedgehog. In fact, Sonic is one of the triple siblings and all three of them are first born child, before Miles comes along. Well in truth that Miles is not his little brother, that his real parents was killed long ago, who happen to be a close friend to the Hedgehog families for a very long time since that Miles' parents are Amadeus and Rosemary Prower, yet both of them are killed in a sudden car crash instinct including Amadeus' older brother who pass away in sudden heart attack. So that his parents agree to look after all and become one of their own.

But Sonic don't really care that Miles is not his brother or not, knowing he love him including his brother and sister too. That Miles is very happy with the hedgehog family, until few years later that Sonic's parents have met their fate, during what happened in the past that's upset him including his brothers and his sister. But he doesn't want to talk about it, knowing he is very happy to have Tails along with Sonia and Manic. Knowing this day is a better day for Sonic Maurice Hedgehog.

Once he look at the family photo for only a second, when he quickly walk down the stairs and heading toward the kitchen. The kitchen is large that contain more than 6 people to get in with extend cupboard in excellent oakwood colour with large opal table in same colour to compare the kitchen cupboard. There also a sink, cooker and an oven, when Sonic approach them and see two figure that one of them is doing a breakfast and the other one who sitting down, read his favourite comic for today.

One of them who's doing breakfast who happen to be Sonia's sister, Sonia who have got pink hair, peach skin colour and yet she got her mother eyes – her natural blue eyes colour and wear long dark purple skirt and red sleeveless top with red stocking with dark purple boot and lastly she's wearing their mum's apron and the other one to be the youngest of the triplets brother name Manic. Manic got green hair in shaggier custom design from him, with excellent resemble to compare Sonic with except he got blue eyes, that Sonic is the odd one out who got his father eyes colour. Yet Manic got two earpiece on his left ear, wearing pale white-button up shirt with black jean and wear his 'famous' sneaker in his red and white design.

Sonic knows that his little brother of the triplets is kind of like a punk-type but Manic is not that kind of punk-type version, he's more like a shaggy-type version of him from what Sonic look at him. Yet he is very glad that his brother and sister are safe including the youngest of the family as well. Once Sonic in the kitchen, when his sister look at him, while focus on breakfast.

"Ah, good," Sonia is please to see her brother. "Where's Tails?"

"In the bathroom," Sonic replied. "You know. But don't worry, he'll be down in monetary. Ever since he keep working all night."

"Well, I have got a hand to you, that 'Tails' is pretty little genius since he keep making so many inventions," Manic said to them, while sitting, read his favourite comic. "Unlike what happen couple of time, when he's almost burning the kitchen."

"That was long ago, Manic," Sonia said to him. "It was an accident since what happened in that past that Tails didn't mean to. Yet, it wasn't his fault to do. But we agree it was an accident, but on purpose."

Sonic nod and agree on his sister agreement. Ever since what happened in the past, when Tails show them his latest invention call Help-drone, when it will do several attempt like cleaning or washing the dishes and stuff like that, he show them in front of the kitchen, until something went wrong when a bot make a small fuse and cause a single malfunction when the kitchen make a small fire, when Manic and Sonic quickly use a small fire extinguisher to sort out the kitchen. Tails blame for himself for what he did, yet, Sonic along with Sonia and Manic agree it was an accidently. Yet, they were very please with Tails' invention but, they'd suggest to sit this out, that the world is not ready for the world icon. So Tails agree to hold on a for bit, so that he will show them to make a brane new world for them. If they agree on his invention to make world famous.

"So?" Manic continually said to her. "He's carefully made the kitchen burn so easily, when he show that invention of his. Yet, it's almost got us burn for all I'd care about it."

Sonic make a sinister glare at him, knowing that his little but youngest of the triplets brother can be quite annoy when he quickly garb his shirt in sudden surprise on Manic and make an almost hoist up to him.

"Hey? What's give anyway?"

"Listen, Manic," Sonic said to him. "Just because our little brother is very good with machine, yet, he is very good create thing in his own mind so that he want to be a famous inventor. Yet, all you care about make a small critic to him, you need to some respect to him. After all, he is our little brother."

"Except he wasn't," Manic make a flip to him, when Sonic make a tight squeeze on Manic's shirt collar.

"Be careful from what you said," Sonic said to him once more with sinister glare at him. "Knowing he wasn't, but he's still our little brother."

"Yeah, Manic," this time Sonia said to him. "Show him some respect to him. Knowing you are right from the beginning, yet, Sonic is correct, he's still our little brother for goodness sake."

"Hey!" Manic almost whine out to them. "Just because he is our brother and yes, we all like him since the moment we saw him when he was a baby. Besides, what if he learn that we are not our brother when he got older?"

"Then it will break his heart," Sonic continually sneer at him. "So don't tell him or else, okay?"

"You may threat me, Sonic," Manic said to him. "Yet, have you forget what happened in the past that you lost your part-time job since what happened in the past that you didn't know."

"Oh, pack it in will ya, Manic," Sonia said to him. "Sonic didn't know what happened in the past, okay? Anyway, he's coming down shortly."

Sonia is correct that she's a thundering footstep rushing down the stairs that Tails is now already down the stairs and quickly heading toward the kitchen that Tails is now wearing white and orange long sleeve top with clear blue jean with red and white trainers, that Sonic usually wear it what he was little that he decide to give it to his little brother is part of the hand-me-down, yet those shoes does fit, after all, it was a right sizes of him, when he approach toward the kitchen when he notice he saw two older brothers are having a fight or having a staring contest.

"Is something wrong?" Tails ask them. "Have I done anything wrong this time today?"

"What?" Sonia shock and expression take place on her from her little brother said. "Of course not. Manic is being Manic for the time being. Yet, he is more like a hipster from what I know about it. Yet Sonic is being Sonic for being overprotective. Is that right, you two?"

Sonic look at her sister- his only sister from what he know about it. Yet she does have a point from what she knows about it. That Sonic is being overprotective to him, knowing that all older brother and sister do is too protect their younger sibling from any certain threat or even older bullying who keep threating to him or her. As for Manic, well, Sonia does have a point about being a shaggy or a hipster from what she's know about it. When Sonic kindly let his younger triplet brothers go, when he approach one of the chair and sitting down, while Tails is also sitting with a handful plate of pancake with melted butter on top of it.

"Oh boy," Tails is very happy and very delighted to have some pancake for today, when Sonia is already got out knife and fork and give it to him, when Tails is already down the hatch.

"Easy, kid," Manic said to him. "You don't want an upset stomach since the last time you had it."

"That was you, Manic," Sonic said to him. "When you were about – I don't know, 7 years old, maybe."

"Oh yeah," Manic is now start to remember when he was 7 years old in his own time. When Sonic roll his eyes, that his little brother can be little forgetful for the time being.

"But, he does have a point, Tails," Sonic have to agree with him. "Slowly down."

"But I am slow down, Sonic," Tails said to him, and take a large potential of pancake and eat it.

Sonic roll his eyes, yet his expression is now change when he smile at him, when he quickly ruffing his little brother hair and make Tails laughing. When Sonia and Manic look at them with a simple smile at them, knowing that Tails is great kid and a very good brother to them. Once they look at them, when a sudden doorbell is ringing that hearing them, when Sonia walk and approach toward the front door and open it.

When her expression is now change in sudden happiness, when she look at the other side of the door, who revealed to be a mid-30, adult-male person, with dark blond hair with blue eyes, and wearing an experience uniform like a military campaign in navy blue colour with red valet flat line across the chest along collar bone as well with same colour on his jean with smart shoes in sole black colour. And lastly he got a roll up newspaper on his right hand, when Sonia is very happy to see him.

"Horatio!" she cried out to him. That the man who happen to be a very close friend to the Hedgehog's families for many years and his name is Horatio. Horatio Prime and member of the Council of Acorn.

"Hello there, Sonia," Horatio said to her in his optic and confidence voice to her. "And very good morning to you."

"And a very good morning to you, Horatio," she quickly hug him and Horatio hug her back as well. That Horatio is their guardian and their uncle-figure to them so that he will look after them, knowing he live in next door to make sure that they are okay. "Please come in," Sonia is happily let him in, knowing he is a very friend to the family.

"Thank you," Horatio thanking her when he step in and inside the Hedgehog's family house.

Horatio Prime is a family friend and member of the Council of Acorn and also Sonic, Sonia, Manic and Tails' guardian and a ward to look after them to make sure that the Hedgehog's families are perfect safe under his surveillance to make the family will never be separate and ending up in a local orphanages since what happened in the past when Jules and Aleena was killed in sudden accident years ago, when Horatio step forward and look after them as a guardian and a ward to look after them so that they won't be separated and end up in a different families, unlike what happen to Miles' parents from the sudden instinct.

Knowing his job is working at the member of the Council of Acorn, but he's a family friend to look after Sonic, Sonia, Manic and little Miles or Tails from what he known about it years ago and making sure that they are okay. So that, there will be trouble for them.

Once he's inside the house, when he said to three other boys that he said.

"Good morning, you three," Horatio said to them.

Tails is very happy to see Horatio Prime again, when he quickly jump out from his seat and quickly hug him. "Good morning, Horatio."

"Hey, Horatio," Sonic said to him.

"Sup my dude," Manic said to him in alternative way from what he said to him.

"Seriously Manic?" Horatio said to him in odd statement in Manic's attitude. "You always said that?"

"He said that most of the time," Sonic replied to him. "Or one of his adolescents problems, from what I know about it."

"I take your word from it," Horatio agree with him. "Yet, you to do have adolescent as well from your deep coping problem since I know you when you were little in your time."

"That was different in the past," said Sonic. "And I don't have any coping problem."

Horatio look at him, knowing he is quite a stubborn boy, but he can be a little troublemaker since he was little, but that was in the past before he become mature teenage-style on him, when he felt a pull from Tails' hand when he led down when Tails quickly whisper to him in the ear and said. "I think Sonic does have one, when he got struggle and coping to talk a girl in a school."

"I see," Horatio understand the solution from what Tails said about it. That Sonic Hedgehog got some girl-issue that he is very- very shy in front of them. Now that would be a big issue for him. But he's understood from what Tails, when he quickly clear his voice. "Anyway, Tails, did the play is doing in school? Still problem from reading your script?"

"Well, mostly for the time being," Tails replied to him. "Yet, I could some issue for reading a script and yet, sometimes I got a little stage fright to understand the words from what I'm going to say."

"Whoa, that is pretty embarrassing from what I know about it," Manic said to him, when he heard the conversation on his little brother. "Besides, it is just the play for the rehearsal, Tails?"

"Rehearsal?" Sonic is little confuse, when he's having his cereal for today.

"You know Sonic," Manic explain to him from what he know about it. "The Mobian Traditional Play."

"Oh yeah," Sonic is starting to remember now. "It is very important to know things in the past since our ancestors met them and made peace with them for very long time since."

"That play is very important to us," Sonia said to them, when she's already emerged in the kitchen. "Ever since that the Mobian were gone in the word, without leaving a single trace on the last remain since this mystery plague have somehow uh . . . resting in forever long deep sleep," Sonia is choosing her word very carefully that Tails is only 8 years old, so that she won't said a word called 'dead' to make Tails very upset to hear it.

"Well actually that I do a little research that the expert or general theory that they believe that the Mobian are still out there," Tails explain to them in scientific reason. "When they'd discover a small blood from an unknown donor about 5 years ago that they'd couldn't figure out who that sample belong to, that all of them are shock and surprise to see the last sample is still hiding on the planet that their theory is almost right that there is the last Mobian on Earth."

Horatio is deeply impressive on Tails, knowing he is a little genius from his own clever thought. Yet he does have point since what happened 5 years ago, when he watch the news that an unknown blood sample contain a Mobian blood DNA from an unknown donor that surprise to them all to see that someone who got a Mobian blood DNA after all these years since what happened to them in the past. Yet now, finally after all these years, that one unknown donor have got a Mobian DNA. So that this donor is now officially become the Last Mobian of Earth.

Yet Horatio is very impressive on Tails' little genius when he quickly ask him. "Okay then. Since you know about the DNA, but what is the pacific name to the Mobian blood?"

"Oh, it simple, its Mobianguis {Mob-i- an-guis} or another term called Mosanguis {Mo-san-guis} or Mobian X is another reference term," he answer out to him. "It is extremely rare and very endangered blood sample from those who called a very rare genes that the colour of the blood is scarlet red, yet, it may be identical to compare human blood, but invisible in the naked eyes that Mobian X got oozing black colour that human blood and Mobian X are not the same to compare our blood."

"Whoa, dude," Manic is very impressive on his little brother genius scientific explanation word. "You got some major clever word from your IQ experience. Wish I could do that. But I flank out in several lesson when I keep fall asleep in class, since I keep doing my work shift in the local supermarket."

"Well, I think that Tails will be an excellent professor in a mere future, knowing he read every science book including high education as well," Sonia said to him. "Or he could be a famous inventor, as long he check safety since what happened in the past. But I am very proud on him."

"Indeed," Horatio agree on her, when he's ruffing Tail's strawberry blond when Tails laugh out from him. "Anyway, finish your breakfast so that I can take you to school so that Sonic can pick up later, okay?"

"Okay," Tails quickly respond to him, when he walk toward his chair and continually eating his breakfast feast.

"Do you want some Horatio?" Sonia ask him.

"Oh no, thanks," Horatio replied. "I'd already did one, thank you."

Sonia understand from what Horatio said to her. When Horatio quickly ask him in general information about it. "Anyway, have you heard the news about all this?"

"What new?" Sonic ask him, while taking another bite from his cereal.

"This," he quickly resend himself with a paper and show the today headline said: 'LEADER OF THE SUPPRESSION HAVE FINALLY CAPTURE!'. "The Suppression Leader have finally been capture from all the crime they'd committed all this year since what happened, including they'd committed, when they . . . uh. . .accident one of the local Council of Acorn from what they did," he carefully choose his word carefully in front of Tails, knowing he is 8 years old, so that he is very careful to select those words. That one of the local members of the council was murder by those Suppression Squads have capture their new target: assassination and killed one member of the local council is very bad news to all local who work for the council and yet Horatio is now one of them. Luckily for him and the others are now safe from harm being.

"You're joking?" Manic surprise out, when grasp out. "They'd finally capture them?"

"Only the leader of them," Horatio said to him. "I'm glad they'd manage to capture the leader of them from what they have done in the past."

"What did they do in the past?" Tails asking in curiosity.

"Oh, something you won't understand that some were highly offense to you, Tails," Sonic replied to him and look back at Horatio. "But I'm glad they'd manage to capture them after all these years since what they'd did in the past."

"It sure did, Sonic," Sonia agree on her brother word about the Suppression Squads.

The Suppression Squads is group of thugs and dangerous in all planet Earth. They'd committed so many crimes like rape and murder. Bombing and terror attack in each separate town with illegal weapons and other smugglers profit. And yet they can abuse several people for their interfering problem so that they will give a massive beat up and end up in a hospital or worst. Yet they are not along from what Sonic and the others knows about it, there is another team called Zeti, yet, they are name after the famous Mobian long ago, yet the name is now part of the legacy to the local cult called The Zeti, yet the cult are living in the shadow for 100 of years like professional ninja without being seeing. Yet, Sonic and the others are very happy that the leader of the Suppression Squads as finally being capture and arrest for treason. This is very good news to them.

"Those clowns are nothing more than a ruthless bully," Sonic said it out. "Who keep hurting so many random targets that captives their likeness and then – well, you know what I mean."

"I'll hear you," Horatio agree with Sonic, knowing those Suppression Squads are nothing more than ruthless crime and a bully as well from what he agree upon it, when he look at his watch on his left arm and it read out: quarter past 8. "Whoa, this time already. Okay kid, time for you to go to school."

"I wish I could go to Sonic's school including Manic and Sonia," Tails said to him. "That school is less boring and I understand every question from what I know about it including long diversion as well including college education as well. So, how come I won't allow to go that school anyway?"

"Tails," Sonic said to him. "It is very important to go to that school in your own age, that in couple of years, you will attending that secondary-high school and yet there is lots of bully in there from what I know about it, including anyone who is a nerd or geek. No offence from what I'm saying."

"Sonic does have a point, Tails," Sonia agree with him, while sorting Tails' lunch. "You still entering that school, before when you got older, so that you can attend high education school and then college or even university as well."

"Yet, your dream is to be a doctor, right?" Manic said to his only triplets sister. "I mean it is your dream job of course."

"True," Sonia agree with her brother that Sonia is wanting to be a Doctor who can treat people from any injuries and checking to see any symptoms, like the time when she was little when she's learn how to wrap her teddy bear with white bandage and yet sometime she's used toilet paper for warping her large teddy bear, like a mummy. Yet she's work very hard to know learn more becoming a doctor, so that we will attending to university to know more becoming a doctor or a nurse and learn to treat a patient and learn the basic of human origin and see what the problem is. Those are very important for becoming a doctor or nurse. Its Sonia's dream job. "You know I always wanted to be a doctor of course."

"I'm sure, you will be a doctor, Sonia," Horatio said. "But you need to university and understand what you need to become a doctor of course."

"I know, what I'm doing," Sonia replied to him. "Besides, I'd still got lots more way to go, before I can reach to university and learning to become a doctor. Besides, Tails," she said to him, "you still going that school and that is final, okay?"

"Okay," Tails said to her in less disappointed, knowing he want to go to their school, rather than primary school with the others.

"Hey, there is no need to be upset, Tails," Sonic said to him. "Besides, you still got lots more way to go, before you can achieve that school. And yet it is 10 minutes before your lesson is starting."

"He's right of course," Horatio confirm to him. "Come on you. You don't want to be late, as for the three of you. You better to make a move and fast, so that your lesson won't be started in 9 okays?"

"You got it, Horatio," Sonic understood and acknowledge him, hoping they will make it in no time before the lesson bell is started.

"I'm very happy to hear from you Sonic," Horatio is pleased to hear it from him. "Come on, let's get going, okay?"

"Sure thing, Horatio," Tails quickly respond to him, when he quickly rushing toward the main entrance of the front door, when Sonia give Horatio, Tails' lunch that insides Tails' lunch box. "Have you got your school bag?"

"Yeah," Tails replied to him, when he put on his school bag in yellow and orange, when Horatio approach him and open one of the school bag and place Tails' lunch inside along with his school supplies like notebook along with his orange pencils as well. And he is checking to make sure that Tails go everything for today session.

"Okay, you are now completely ready for it," said Horatio. "Let's go, you don't want to be late for school, okay?"

"Sure thing," Tails replied to him.

"I'll pick up after school, okay, Tails?" Sonic quickly said to him.

"Okay," Tails acknowledge to him, when Horatio open the front door. "Bye guys," he said his goodbye to him.

"Bye kiddo," Manic said to him.

"See you soon, Tails," Sonia said to him.

Tails quickly follow Horatio, when he quickly shut the door, while the oldest of the Hedgehog families are staying and be prepare for their own school, so that they won't be late of course. Unlike what happen when Manic and Sonic were little over late during what happened in the past because of the annoyed and cursed traffic from the sudden accident delay. But that was long ago.

"Now, that Tails is left the building," said Sonia, when she sitting down that Tails usually sit and said to her brother, Sonic. "It's time we need to talk, Sonic."

"Talk about what exactly?" Sonic is little confuse for not sure from what Sonia said about.

"You know, Sonic," this time Manic said to him. "You're old job?"

"Oh that," Sonic is now remembering about his old job in the past. "Let's not talk about it okay."

"Sonic, you need to get a job, okay," Sonia said to him. "Horatio can't support much little longer. He's going to retire in few more years, shortly, Sonic. I mean your old job is okay from the beginning when you spoken to the manager who own the company and agree you take a part-time from morning and afternoon and re-arrange when Horatio spoken to your teacher and your head teacher agree that you got half of the lesson. Until something went wrong since you work there, Sonic, and you didn't about it since you there for only few months, until this."

What Sonia mean that Sonic usually work at the Burger Joint for only few months, when he did an excellent job to greet with several customers and understand what the customers for their glory burger. Until one day, everything did well, when a police officer came over and arrest the owner for selling an illegal meat, which, Sonic and the others didn't know about it from the beginning, when the burger joint is now closed for good dur to unhygienic problem and Sonic is now unemployed.

"Geez, Sonia," said Manic. "That is pretty rough from what you said to him. Besides, Sonic didn't know about all this. He's doing a lovely job when he work."

"True," Sonia agree from him. "Yet the owner sell some unknown meat that effect on dozen of customers, before he got arrest for this 'illegal product' he got it for them, that Sonic and the others didn't know about it."

"Look, Sonia," Sonic said to her. "In the beginning you are correct about this 'meat' that's somehow ill several customers when the police comes along and rest him and close the place for good. Yet, I have spend more than a months to find a proper job and some of them were complex that I don't fully understand from what they'd saying when I interviews."

"Tell me about it," said Manic, knowing some question is little but more complex from what they say in different alternative question.

"Not mention, trial as well," Sonic add on as well. "Besides, some of them, that I have no idea how to do. Like - ah, forget it. That I am going to be late for school."

"Me too," Sonia add on. "And so are you Manic," she look at him. "And don't forget, you got an afternoon shift in your job session that you are still working in the local supermarket."

"I know, I know," Manic understand from what his sister mean, exactly. That Manic is working at the local supermarket for part-time only that he's currently working in the morning and afternoon shift from his own time period, including he is the only one who re-arrange from Sonic so that his teachers and head teacher knows about Manic's part time job in the local supermarket. Sonia is still study to be a nurse and then, next year she will leave or day after so that she will attend to university to study more about becoming a doctor in the local hospital to help people. It is her dream of course.

"Good," Sonia is pleased to hear it. "Then get your butt up, and get your lunch money right now, so that we won't late for school."

"Yes, mum(!)," Manic sarcastic said to her, that Sonia is like an acting mother to them. When Sonic almost laugh out, when he garb his cereal bowl and place it in the kitchen sink and take his lunch money for him that he is having a school canteen for today. Hoping there is good stuff in the main canteen

Everything went well for Sonic, Sonia, Manic and Tails, knowing they have a good life for them, except what happened in the past that their parents was killed in unknown reason, including Tails' biological parents as well, which they make a promise them for not telling Tails' about his real parents since he was a baby, before his parents make an official adoption to them that Miles Prower is now Miles Prower Hedgehog. But for now, Sonic along with his brothers and sister are having an excellent life including when they got Horatio Prime, one of the local council as the Council of Acorn as a ward and a guardian to check they are okay to make sure nothing goes wrong for the time being.

Today is going to be a great day for the Hedgehog family. And nothing goes wrong them, as long they will have a good life and good beginning on them. Knowing that this day is a better day for Sonic, Sonia, Manic and their little brother of the family Miles 'Tails' of the Hedgehog family.

* * *

**So anyway, yes, I understand how to spell Manic correctly, so that I did because I know there are two separate Manic in different version that Manik with a 'k' from Light Archie comic series and Manic with a 'c' from Sonic Underground series. So that I made it properly this time. **

**So yes, all of them are human in Sonic AU version and like I said, this is a my old story and this story is a redo and remastered version as well. Yet I put that Sonic got brother and sister from Sonic Underground are Sonia and Manic and of course I put Tails in that story because in the original that Sonic and Tails are brother because Sonic and Tails got brotherly bond between. They maybe friend and sidekick in a game and series, but they are close like brothers, you can tell their relationship.**

**Anyway, Horatio is in my original story, that he is guardian and a ward to look after them. That why, he is main character in my story series. But rest ashore that the rest will be in the story redo, when I am taking a break. And also that I put the Suppression Squads like from Archie Comic series and the Zeti from my original story are also in there as well that I change that the Zeti are like ninja clan-type that's living in a shadow. Because this is a redo version series.**

**Anyway, the next one is going to be a while of course, that Sonic is meeting some of his friends that he knows about them for some time. And please don't judge on my writing nor making critic as well, look at my profile when you see it to make you understand what it mean. Thank You and its spring since yesterday term and it is St. David in yesterday term as well. So see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and Sega.**

**Hello, reader, I'm back and alive since what happened with the Coronavirus are continually spread across the world from what I head and shock about all this. Yes, I know, since what happen. It was a shock, if you ask me. Many people keep on buying so many product and nearly all gone in the shop. It was madness, if you ask me.**

**Anyway, this chapter is still a redo and also the title that need to be change of course. To make a proper a understandable to make a quite catchy, after this is an AU version that Sonic and the others are human, except one of them who's not human okay. Anyway, enjoy this chapter that captivates on your own likeness. Enjoy. **

Chapter 2: Sonic's Friends

Amy Rose is standing outside that's near toward the main school entrance. She have got pink hair with green eyes with peach skin colour and red headbands, and also she's wear her lovely red top with lavender jean with red-violet shoes with purple stocking inside her jean and also she got her backpack with her in royal red with few several keychains from her own personal interest when she went to the shop in general reason. She was wating for Sonic at Sir High Chesterton School was named after one Mobian who successful pass away name Roy Chesterton who created this school, before he pass away from this unknown mysterious illness on him.

The school got some excellent unique design like a castle in general description in clear orange-brown brick colour with posh clear windows to make a clear view with small clock at the centre of the bell tower with roman numerals from one-to-twelve with stunning golden colour on it including royal navy blue hands. Yet behind the main entrance there are dozens of school dorms contain each different class, so that many students are now attending to their classes in session. This school where Amy goes there is one of the third popular high school on earth, since it was designed by Roy who come up with a famous school that will achieve his goal, until an unexpected illness take place on him when the school is continually develop and make some few modifications on the building before he pass away from the unknown illness take place on him, yet his crews and his teams agree to re-continually construction for him, knowing he is the one who started all of this. Once the building is done, when the mayor and press confidence show and make an official announcement the name of the school to name after him called Sir High Chesterton School. So that many students will attend here and also, they'd also make a statue to honour him where its standing at the main entrance so many people will see the greatest man who created this school as part of his legacy, until this day since.

Amy is still waiting for Sonic for at least 15 minutes, before the lesson started at nine in the morning, yet it is now 20 to nine. She was wondering what happened to Sonic that she's believe that Sonic have somehow overslept like the last time he did or did he go to bed at late at this time, this week. Either way that Sonic Hedgehog is very good friend to him, yet she got a secret crush on him since she know him when he was little, so that she could get married and having children one or two so that her dream can come true. Of course, there is one problem that's involve in him. That person is none other than Sally Acorn.

She's a rival to her, when Sonic and Amy are having a conversation to each other in different location in school and elsewhere in the town as well. Yet, she's always hated Sally that she's believe that Sonic fall in love with her. But it was a general theory from what she expected or is it? Anyway, she's keep waiting for Sonic, hoping he'll show up and of course his brother and sister that she knows them, Manic and Sonia. The triplets sibling to the Hedgehog family.

Once she's waiting for him, when a footstep approaching and said to her, while wating for him and said, "Still waiting for him, huh?"

"Huh?" Amy quickly turn her head and see a teenage who is a same age to compare to her, yet she is a year older, with dark auburn hair colour that connects to the stripe going down behind her head with clear blue eyes on her with slight tan colour skin. She's also wearing an open blue vest collar with black top underneath with light blue pants with white belt on it along with blue and white sneakers. And also she's carrying a dark navy blue bags with white zipper on it. That Amy know who that person is Sally Acorn. "Oh, its you," Amy voice is less unconformable to see her again.

"What? No good morning for me, Amy?" Sally said to her, that Amy can be rude in general speaking. "Where is your sense of greeting anyway, Amy? You suppose say morning to me."

"Fine," said Amy. "Good morning, Sally. Happy now?"

"Now, Amy," Sally said to her in reasonable understanding voice, in slight disappointed when she fold her arm. "We spoken about it the last time for not being rude to me, since the last you did. You do remember what happened, right?"

Amy is still in frowning session that, she's know what happened in the past in this same school, when she's yelling at Sally few times, about nagging between her and Sonic, when the teachers step forward and send to the principal of the school for yelling few time, when she's almost suspension since what happened, so that she's won't yell out to Sally few time. But if she does once more time, than Amy will get expelled from the principal opinion choice. That day almost ruining her life, that she's wanted Sonic, so that both of them will be together – forever.

"I take that frowning as a yes from what I notice," Sally said to her. When she sigh out. "Seriously Amy, you never charge since what happened, yet, you still making a frown of me."

Amy is making a humph sound, when she replied. "Well, I am waiting for Sonic, so that me and him are toward the same class-"

"In afternoon period session," Sally add on to her.

"-well, yes, in afternoon session that I got math. But in the morning session and then I got science with you and Manic," Amy confirm to her and add on about her morning session. Before she'll have him in afternoon period.

"Look, Amy," Sally said to her. "You need to stop this right now. Sonic is not ready for having a girlfriend."

"Of course, he is ready for having a girlfriend," Amy said to her, and denied from the way Sally said. "I know him since we were little, when Sonic give me a single flower to me in Nursery Garden."

"Actually, that flower is gift for his mum," Sally mistaken her in slight mislead when she along with Amy, Sonic and his sister and brother at the Nursery Garden, when they were little. "You know that paper sunflower when he make it? It wasn't for you, it's for his mum."

"But I thought that flower the one he made for perfectly for me?" a clueless Amy take place on her that she's could've sworn that Sonic made a paper sunflower when they were little since in Nursery Garden before she got attend in that school ever since.

"It for his mother, Amy," again Sally said to her.

"But I thought, I was for me?" again Amy is getting little confuse out. That she's remember in Nursery Garden, when she notice that Sonic is making something, yet, she thought it was Sonic was going to give it to her. Instead that she didn't know that paper made-up flower was actually for Sonic's mother, the day before his parents got killed.

Sally, however, when she sight out from his mouth when she shakes her head sideways, when she said to her once more. "Look Amy. I know Sonic for long time since before you show up. Yet, you become too clingy to him the way you look at him."

"I did not, okay?" Amy yell out and denied the way Sally said to her. "I just want him to stay with me, that's all, okay? Besides, you always keep flirting with Sonic every time since he gains closer toward you every stinking time, so that my gut telling me that Sonic want it you, not for me!"

"Look, Amy this isn't about love and idol from your captivation," Sally said to her. "Besides, Sonic is not ready to have a girl or girlfriend from what you said. Yet, we both teenagers and both of us got adolescent and gaining less more mature like us and heading toward our adult. I mean, you still got lots more away to go before Sonic can accept any girl he want. It down to his choice."

Amy is getting to grunt on her, when she yell out. "It's not his choice, it's fate and destiny so that me and Sonic can be together forever and that's that."

Sally roll her eyes that Amy can be a quite a suborn from what she knows about her since they were young, except however that Sally is one year older than Sonic and Amy. Yet the last time she's remember from Amy's mother that Amy is a little wild tantrum child and extreme handful one as well that it took merely an hours to sort out her, otherwise it will be chaos. She's maybe a friend, yet her deepest passion is Sonic, knowing her sin of lust cannot be undone including her wild tantrum as well.

If anything, that calm her down is Sonic. After all, he is the only one who stop this madness.

Once both girls are waiting for the Hedgehog's sibling for merely five minutes, outside the main school entrance, when another person who's walking toward the main entrance of the school and said to them.

"Good morning, Sally, Amy," someone said to them in calm and understandable voice.

Both girls look at their right-hand side and see another teenagers who got fuchsia hair colour with gold eyes colour with peach skin and wearing black top with dark blue jean with dark purple and black shoes with small gold dots on them, when he approach them, that Amy and Sally know that guy is, who happen to be a very good friend to them.

"Good morning to you, Espio," Sally said to him and his name his Espio Gator of the Gator's family.

"Morning Espio," Amy said to him too.

"Still waiting for Sonic, I see?" said Espio. "Just like you always did."

"More likely so," Sally replied to him, when a small smile on him. "Anyway, how is your brothers doing?"

What Sally means that Espio got two different brothers, the oldest and the youngest. The oldest who happen to be Vector and the youngest is Charmy of the Gator families that Sally knows them for quite a while since. In fact, she's remember that Charmy is quite a little handful from what she's know about. According to Vector, when he said to her that Charmy can be a little mischief for the time being. At least from what he said to her and his friends while ago at home.

"Vector is study in college to learn more becoming a detective and yet he's already applied in police force cadet, so that he will be leaving college this year," Espio said to them and explain that his big brother is leaving college.

"Wow," Amy is now surprise that she didn't know that Vector is leaving college shortly. "So that mean that he will eventually join the police force, right?"

Espio nod to her to confirm that it is his big brother dream to join the police force, so that he will be a famous detective, since he normally do that when he was young in his time.

"How cool is that?" Amy exclaimed out from her own excitement.

"And how is Charmy doing by any chance?" Sally add on about Espio's little brother of his.

"He's fine, thank you," he replied to her. "Yet, he is still doing the rehearsal play in the school for the upcoming event."

"Oh yeah, the Mobian Traditional Play," Sally said to him. Yet everyone knows about the play ever since that their ancestors made peace with the Mobian before the unexpected take place on them and somehow made an extinction to all Mobian, so that the people and the government agree to make play and make an honourable remembrance on them, so that they won't forget this time to honour their remembrance.

"Oh yeah," Amy almost screech out that she's too never forget those. "I remember that part, it was hard to remember those words, but, boy, we do have some fun and making sure it's part of the remembrance and who know it already approaching this coming event."

"You're telling me," said a voice from their behind, when Amy and Sally quickly look their behind and Espio, when they look Sonic along with his brother and sister – Sonia and Manic, when all three of them approach the main school gate. That Sonic is holding his red and white backpack as for Manic that he's got acid green backpack with white skull logo on it and Sonia got dark purple backpack as well, when all three Hedgehog families are now arrive at the main school gate, before the school bell is starting. "That was the best day in my entire life, when we do those parts, right?"

"Sonic!" Amy cried out, when she quickly jump on him when a small exclaimed out from Sonic. When Amy quickly hugging him that her knight and shining armour is now arrive, so that she's won't leave him for good.

Sonia, however, that she is not uncomfortable on Amy's reaction, when she's folded her arm together. Since what happened in the past, when she was young at the same age as Sonic, that Amy thought that Sonia is Sonic girlfriend, she have a go with her and push her on the ground, crying and upset, yet Sonic told her that Sonia is actually his sister, when Amy quickly apologise her for misbehaviour and yelling out including being a bully as well, until a nursey carer show up and told her off for good. But that was in the past, but Sonia is still uncomfortable with her, and yet she will never be her sister-in-law in the far future from what Manic mention to her that Sonic and Amy will get married. Yet, she will not be having Amy to be her sister-in-law. But for Sally, maybe, for time being. If Sonic goes with her of course.

Sonic, however, that he is very pleased to see Amy again. But he is not uncomfortable when Amy hugging him in unknown reason when he said to her, "Whoa, Amy," he said to her. "It's good to see you again. But kindly release me, so that we won't miss our lesson."

"Oh, sorry," Amy quickly apologise to him, when she's quickly let him go from a sudden confidence on her.

"Hey Sonic," Sally said to him.

"Morning Sally," Sonic said to her, with a smile, yet Amy is getting little jealous the way Sonic and Sally look at each other.

"Hey, Sal," Manic said to her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thank," Sally said to him. "And how are you doing, Sonia?" she look at Sonic and Manic's only sister, Sonia.

"I'm fine, thanks," Sonia replied to her.

"Sonic," said Espio, when he approach him.

"Espio," Sonic said to him, when both of them made a fist bump each other. "How is your brothers doing?"

"They're fine," he said to him. "My brother is still study in college, while my youngest brother is still doing a play in school. So, how is Miles by any chance?"

"Uh . . . Espio, he's goes by the name Tails of course," Manic clarified to him. "You know he hate his proper birth name, so that he's could by the name Tails of course."

"Oh, right. Yes of course," Espio remember and almost forget about that part that Sonic, Manic and Sonia's little brother Miles, who's now goes by the name Tails. "My apologise for my mistake."

"It's okay, Espio" Sonia said to him. "We all making a mistake this time. Aren't we guys?"

"Oh, yeah," Sonic agree.

"Totally," Manic add on and agree as well.

"Anyway, Tails did well in school and keep on practice on his play," Sonic said to him. "He's still doing well for the time being. Yet he got a little stage afraid from what he said to us back at home."

"At least he'll be okay for doing it," Sally said to him, that she's knows Tails for long enough since he was little in his time, including her, when she years back since then. "After all, he is your little brother after all."

"It a shame that Bunnie, Antoine and Vector couldn't make for the school play for the coming event," Amy said to them about the oldest lots of the gangs are Bonnie which everyone called 'Bunnie' that it sound like it, along with Antoine D'Coolette and Vector Gator are all college students and much years older than them since the last time they'd saw them while ago. "I mean, we know them for very long time since. I wonder how Antoine doing with Bunnie for the time being?"

"My guess that he's still got some shy issue with Bunnie," Sonic guess out from his own educational theory. "Knowing Antoine can be a little shy and quite a little paranoid, if you ask me. Yet, I'm glad that he's manage to speak to Bunnie in matter of speaking and going out on the date since what happened to him, when those thugs do something worst on her and sending Antoine to the hospital for I know about it."

What Sonic mean that couple a while ago, when Antoine D'Coolette got some issue problem for how to speak Bunnie in clear understandable way, yet he haven't got a clue how to communicate with her that he got some develop crush figure on her since the moment they'd first place. He's already ask Sonic, Amy, Sona, Manic, Sally, Knuckles and Rotor. Most of them were little bit backfire from his heap of embarrassing problem, yet everything smoothly for a day or two. Until one day, those group who about a much more older than her, when Antoine used all his bravery and courage to tackling those thugs, until he got stabbed, when the paramedic quickly rushing him to the local general hospital, until, he manage to survived from surgery and long term operation of course. Bunnie supported him with all her life to make sure he is okay, including Sonic and the others as well.

That was happened years ago, until Antoine and Bunnie are now official couple and both of them went along just fine on them.

"At least those thugs were now capture and sentence them for good," said Amy in slight angry since what happened in the past is unforgiveable to see those older men are doing much worst on Bunnie before Antoine step up and quickly tackling one of them. "Yet, I am pound of him, that he manage to talk some sense with Bunnie that he got a develop crush on her," when she sigh out. "I wish me and you could be together, right Sonic?" she playing him with her lusting wink at him.

"Um . . . maybe not," Sonic quickly mumbling out without Amy hearing it, when a slight twitch on his left eyes the way Amy mention to him about married and everything. So that it won't upset Amy for the time being.

Sally sigh out and nod her head sideway that Amy can be quite annoy, yet Sonia roll her eyes the way Amy said to him.

Once they'd standing outside the main school gate at the main entrance, when suddenly a school is starting to ring. That's mean that the lesson is about to start, when few students are heading toward the main school distance so that they won't be late this time before their teachers comes in.

"We better go in, so that we won't be late for our lesson," Sally said to them. "We'll continually talking in our lunch break session."

"Will do," said Sonic.

Sonic along with his friends are now start walking toward inside the main school entrance, while the school bell is ringing, continually to make sure that all student got in before their lesson started their teacher will begin their conversation lesson to them. Once they continually walking inside the main school building, when Sonic quickly said to Sally in general moment that he notice that one of his friend who show up, today.

Once they continually walking inside the main school, when Sonic quickly Sally in general moment. "Hey, Sally? Any new from Knuckles by any chance?"

"He's running late," Sally replied to him, while they continually walking inside the main school. "That he and his parents are sorting out the main national parade including making sure that all secure for the upcoming event and making sure that the National Collection are safely to protect from any threat, for trying to steal that Master Emerald from what he told me on the phone."

"Oh yeah," Sonic said when he started to remember that Knuckles and his families are all member of the Echidna from their great ancestors, when they'd meet the Mobian-Echidna long ago in that time and made peace with them, yet they're job is to watch over the most scared part on their home – The Master Emerald to make sure it won't fall into the wrong hand. Until, after many years when all the Mobian-Echidna have got a sudden unknown illness, until, all of them are now gone in the face of the earth, when the people have decide to protect the Master Emerald to honour them and become one of the remembrance toward this day since. "I'd totally forget that he and his families are making sure that everything is secure before the big day has come. Yet Knuckles still got problem with Rouge for the time being, when she try to steal that emerald for couple of time. But if I had to guess that Rouge may or may not got a crush on Knuckles in general theory."

"Well, not really exactly," Sally said to him. "Yet, she's sometime toying with him in matter of speaking."

"You're telling me," when both of them laugh out to each other. Yet Amy look at them, in serious depressing and extremely more jealously the way she's look at them. Seeing that Sonic and Sally are now leaving together like a couple. But Sally said to her over and over again that Sonic is not ready for a having a girl that he is complete shy from she said to her while, including Sonia as well, that she's too know about it as well, that Sonic is shy in girl problem, except friends of course, that he is not ready for having a girlfriend.

Once the gangs are heading inside the main school building, when all students open their own locker and place their stuffs inside and garb few things like pencil case, note book and of course water bottle as well, that some students got dehydration problem that the teachers along with medical staffs are making sure that the students are okay with it. Sonic along with his brother and sister and his friends are heading toward their separate lockers and place their stuff inside of it and get their items like all students did.

"Okay, guys," Sally said to them. "See you at lunch period, okay?"

"Will do, Sally," Sonic replied to her.

"See you at lunch," Sonia said to them.

"Not me," Manic said to them. "You know that I got my afternoon job session, so that I will see you guys back home, once my work is done, okay?"

"Of course, you do," Sonia said to him. "Anyway, we'll meet you back home, okay, Manic? In case there is a problem, if you know what I mean about it."

"Sure thing, sis," Manic respond to her, when another school bell is ringing, inside the main hall. The main hall is larger and extendable with excellent clear white colour om the wall with dark grey and blue colour floor with several red doors with different number on it that the original principal of the school before Sonic and others comes along, that she decide to make a small adjust and make a small upgrade on the school hall, the canteen and everything as well. Yet this school is one of the most excellent school in history on the planet since it was built long ago.

Once Sonic and the others are heading toward their separate classes. Sonic got history in the morning and then he got English and yet math in afternoon period with Amy. Yet, Sonic is not unconformable with Amy by having her at the same classes all day in afternoon including morning as well. Amy along with Manic and Sally are heading toward their science class with Professor and teacher Mr. Bastion, yet, everyone look at him that he is best in school to understand everything in his own word about science and education understandable. In fact many girls, who got a personal crush on him to see his handsome face on him. As for Sonic, well, he got Ms Cornhaven that many students believe she is worst of them all, who can quite mean for some time, but it was a rumour from what everyone talking about it in school. But some students believe that Ms Cornhaven can be quite nice in general speaking, but it was rumour from what everyone talking about in school.

Or is it?

As for Espio, he got PE session in the morning with another student name Mighty, although, he is going to be late today that there is a traffic problem that's further up away he live, including his little brother Ray as well, so that he will get there in time. Sonia, however got some cooking class to do, and then she got science in late afternoon period that her cooking session is going to be late in whole morning period with Mr. Lennon.

Knowing today is a great day for Sonic and the others. Of course, they are all very excellent for the coming event this year to see the National Parade for the Remembrance so that many peoples across the city and town will honour to all Mobian as part of the legacy so that all human will never forget on them, except, the news about the unknown donor blood that contain a rare blood was ever discovery since then. This new will become bigger and huger to know who that blood belong so that he or she will be the last and the return as well. But there are so many people who claim to be a Mobian underneath their skin since the new was discovery 5 years ago.

But, today will be a great for Sonic and the others, once they getting in their classes before their teachers comes along and make their lesson started.

Sonic is now entering one of the history class and see few students that's he barely know them. The room that Sonic is heading is large with polish-wooden floor with several desks and chairs that's behind in wooden beige colour with four metal legs on it, when Sonic entering his desk that's near the window stand, while several students are continually talking to their friends. Yet Sonic notice there's one seat is missing and never been seating that he's guess that Knuckles is in the same classes as well, but according to Sally that he is going to be late. He's wonder that Knuckles or member of his families already told the principal or his teachers, that he's going to be late in general theory. But he's sure the teacher has been notify that Knuckles is going to be late to sort out the main National Parade.

Once Sonic is waiting for his history teacher, when the door is now open, when a figure approach inside Sonic's class, who happen to be a elder woman, who appear to be mid-40 with slight grey colour that her colour is hazel brown colour with teal eyes colour and wear a red dress with yellow flowers on it like sunflower or daffodils from what the students describe with red high heel, when she's approach inside the class. And that teacher who happen to be Ms Cornhaven.

"Alright, kids," she said to them in clam and mannerism voice, when all students are now quiet. "Good. Now, I got a call from Knuckles' family that he is going to be late, that his family are sorting out for the main event for the coming event," she's approach her own desk that large when she's sit down on her, while she keep on talking. "Yes, I know that few months' time that the school will closed for the event. But first we must continually our work and re-schedule the work that we did from yesterday term about how our ancestors meet the Mobian in the first place and then we will re-continually on your history leisure report," until all students moan out, right in front of her.

"Quiet!" she yell out to them, when all of them look at her. "Good," she's please to hear it from them. "Now, get out your history book and look at page 142, so that we can finish our work schedule for eventing project."

Sonic got his history from his school backpack and place it on his desk and flip the pages toward 142, when he look at few picture and long words from a famous historian writer who wrote down everything about every true event since their ancestors meet the Mobian. Still Sonic is not uncomfortable with Ms Cornhaven, that sometimes she's can be quite bossy and quite annoy as well, unlike her original teacher from the past Ms Longclaw, yet, he haven't seen her for very long time since before he arrive into that school. Yet the last time he remember that Longclaw is going to have a baby.

Hoping she and her child will be safe from harm's way. Just like Sonic, that he too is protecting his little brother of the family, Miles 'Tails' Prower Hedgehog and of course Sonia and Manic as well. Besides, Sonic will have a great day in his own life, to make sure everything is well perfect today. That he met his friends that he know them since he was little including older friends like Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor and Vector as well, including the little one as well like Mighty little brother Ray along his friends from Ray's school are Charmy – Vector and Espio's youngest brother and of course there's Cream and Marine too.

Today is greatest day for Sonic along his brothers and sister and his friends. Knowing that today is a great day for him, except of course he got history lesson for today session in the morning and then he got math in the afternoon with Amy. Yet he is not uncomfortable for having her, but he won't mind having her for being a friend, not a girlfriend, that Sally is indeed correct that he is not ready yet for having a girlfriend since Sally keep talking to her, over and over again. Yet little they didn't know that Sonic got a small crush on Sally without anyone notice from the beginning.

But for now, he got lesson today while Ms Cornhaven keep on talking about how Mobian and human are living together for very long time as part of the continuation project for the coming event.

_This day is going to be long and boring day for having her all the time, Sonic_ said to himself inside this thought._ But still, today is perfect day for me, my friends and my sibling. I'm sure they will be okay from what I know about them. Right now, today is a great day for me._

Once Sonic keep listening to Ms Cornhaven in forever non-stop talking in class about history and everything. Yet Sonic is correct for him that today is great day for him and his family. What goes possibly goes wrong, if any of his family got some certain issue problem? But for now, he enjoy his life today and making sure nothing goes wrong between him, his family and his friends.

Today is better day for Sonic Maurice Hedgehog and his friends and siblings as well. Nothing will never goes wrong, not even one of it at all.

* * *

**Yes, that chapter was part of my original story in Chapter 1, yet this is chapter 2 of my reboot and redo story.**

**In my original on going that Espio was sick at home, yet, he is now in this story. And yes, there is Knuckles, but he will be there in following chapter ahead. Also that I put Rotor along with Bunnie and Antoine are in this chapter, because in the original story, that they are not in these scene and also they are college student including Vector because in the original age that Vector is 20 years old from the original age version from him. So that in this chapter that Vector along with Espio and Charmy are brother in an AU version just like Sonic and Tails in my original story. **

**Also, I did change Amy's age that it was base on my original story. Also the reason why I put Sally and Amy, because I want to see a rival between the two of them just like who is a better girlfriend for Sonic like Sonally or Sonamy, yet it was a forever on-going war between the two of them. But in this story who is a couple that I cannot tell you who it is.**

**And yes, Mighty is going to be there in this story as well in next following event. **

**Anyway, the next one is going to be a while, and please don't judge on my writing nor making a critic, okay. Look at my profile to make you understand, okay. Thank you. And be brave and strong with the virus, so be brave and outlive it. So that we will win. So be brave and be strong to win this virus, so that we got hope to survive the outcome and furthermore, we will win the virus. Like Churchill said 'We will never surrender.' **

**And we will never surrender on that illness. So be strong and believe in your own hope. We will outcome the virus, we will.**


End file.
